TLC
by uniquelymegan
Summary: Cassidy gets a text from Tristan, before the dance. But she can't figure one thing out, and Tristan won't say! OOC probably, sorry! Done! That's right, complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey. This is my first story that I'm uploading. It's a MDBC [Mother Daughter Book Club] Obviously. It's set after the fourth book, Pies & Prejudice. If you haven't read past the first book, then I strongly suggest you do NOT read this. It contains MAJOR spoilers for the second, third, and fourth books. If you don't want the series to be spoiled, do NOT read. Don't say I didn't warn you… Okay, so it's set at the homecoming dance preparation. And Cassidy gets a text message from her boyfriend… I'm not saying anything more than that, because I don't want to spoil it! Anyway, this Author's Note is over one hundred words, so on with the story!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club. Or any of the characters. This is just a story of my imagination.

**TLC**

Cassidy's POV

I'm over at Becca Chadwick's getting ready for the dance. I know. Me, Cassidy Sloane, at a dance? Yeah, hard to believe right? I wouldn't have gone if Tristan hadn't asked me, and it being his first dance at Alcott High, and one of his lasts since he's a senior, so I decided to say yes. I think it made his day when I said yes.

So, we're all over at Becca's, getting ready. We're only in Bermudas and tee shirts, since we still have to eat, and we don't want to get our "couture" dresses all dirty. By "couture", I mean that Megan designed them. None of us have seen ours, and I really wanna know what mine looks like. I mean, if it's a dress, and it's mine, I would like to know what it looks like.

I look around the room at my four closest friends. Becca is trying to straighten Emma's naturally very curly hair, and is having a difficult time. That's what Emma told her, but Becca Chadwick doesn't take no for an answer. Mega is perfecting Jess' makeup, and Jess is getting ready to French braid Megan's hair. I'm just sitting here, on Becca's bed, doing nothing because they're saving me for last, since I'll take the longest. I mean, honestly, I don't look that bad. I mean so what if my hair's a little ratty? And if that stubborn zit on the tip of my nose is looking exceptionally red today? I don't, but apparently everyone else does. I sigh, and look around Becca's room. It's not bad, actually. Her walls are painted a turquoise color, with lime green and dark purple accents. It matches really well, and I guess that's just Becca's thing. Everything will and must match with Becca Chadwick. I hear a little chirp and I turn around. My phone went off. I pick it up and look at it. New Text Message, it says. I open it, and see that it's from Tristan. "Hey, I'll be there at about 6, with Simon Darcy and Zach." And then I look at the line below it, and I'm just confused. Three letters. "TLC". It's one of those annoying signatures. They drive me crazy. I don't mind that Tristan put one on there; it's just that I don't get it. TLC? What does that stand for?

"Hey guys, what does TLC stand for?" I ask my friends.

They turn and look at me.

"Tender loving care." Emma says to me.

"That doesn't make any sense though! Tristan just texted me, and it said that in his message! Why would he text me tender loving care?" I ask.

"Maybe because he cares about you." Becca says to me, with the slightest hint of_ duh _in her voice.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Jess says to me.

"I guess I will. Oh, and Tristan, Darcy, Simon, and Zach are coming around six. Okay?" I tell my friends.

I open a new text message on my phone, and text Tristan, "Hey, yeah thats fine. Just wondering what does TLC stand for?" I click send and wait for his reply. Megan is done with Jess' makeup, and Jess decided against a French braid, and went with a different kind of hairstyle, which Jess tells me is a fishtail braid. Like I care. Becca has now gotten almost half of Emma's hair straight, and it looks pretty good. Now I'm starting to get impatient. What is taking Tristan so long to text me back? Whoa. Clingy girlfriend. Calm down Sloane, he's probably picking up Zach or something, since they're all going over to the Hawthorne's before they come over to Becca's. And being the responsible person he is, he wouldn't dare text when behind the wheel. Even if it's from his girlfriend. Finally, Jess and Megan are done, and wander over to the bed to figure what they should do with me. Jess looks really pretty. And so does Megan. I'm not really listening, but I hear a few key words in their conversation, such as: Tristan, Cassidy, impress, curling iron, makeup, and ribbon. Gag me. Ribbon? No way ever. My phone trills again, and I pick it up. One new message. Wonder who. I open it, and it's from Tristan. "Figure it out love." And then "TLC". It says. He knows how to really push my buttons.

"Megan, has Simon ever said anything to you about TLC?" I ask Megan. If Tristan and Simon are brothers, then maybe Simon knows what it means.

"No, Cassidy. Sorry. I'll ask him though." She tells me, pulling out her phone and starting to text Simon.

"Okay. Thanks Megs." I tell her.

Becca has finished Emma's hair, and it looks really good. They come over and join us. They all discuss what they should do to me. They finally turn to me and look at me. I gulp. I mean, they must be doing something horrible to me.

"Cassidy," Emma starts.

"I'm going to do your makeup." Becca says.

"We're going to work on your hair." Jess and Megan say together.

"And I'm going to help you figure out what TLC means." Emma says.

I sigh audibly. I mean, it could have been worse. Becca gets out the makeup she's going to use on me. Megan plugs in a curling iron. Jess grabs a pair of scissors and walks out of the room. I watch her out Becca's window, and see her walk up to a plant, a pretty pale orange one, and snip the flower off it. I see her do the same to a blue one, a yellow one, a purple one, and a pink one. Five. Oh crap. I see her run into the house, and back up the stairs. She has crazy glue, and five clip things. She gets to work, gluing the flowers on the clips. I don't want to know what she is doing. There's a soft ding, from of our bags. Megan walks over to it, and pulls her phone out. She reads the message and looks at me.

"Sorry Cass, Tristan made Simon promise not to tell." Megan looks over at me apologetically.

"It's cool, Megs. It's just that Tristan better tell me before the clock strikes midnight." I say mischievously.

"What is this Cinderella?" Becca says sarcastically.

She gets back to my makeup, and Jess runs outside again, to clip five more flowers and bring them up here, and glue them to more clip things. Emma is thinking about possibly meanings for TLC. I look over at the wall clock. Five forty-five.

"Hey, guys, you know that they guys are supposed to be here in like, I don't know, fifteen minutes." I say.

They all look at the clock. An "Ohmygod, we have to hurry up." Expression comes onto their faces. Megan finishes curling my hair, and runs out of the room to get our dresses. She comes in with both arms full, and Emma gets up and helps her. They set them down on Becca's bed.

"Well guys, I'm going to let you guys pick out your dresses. Figure out which one is yours." Megan says, lifting the yellow one up off the bed. She walks out the room, while calling to us,

"This one's mine. Find yours."

Great. I look at them. I wouldn't wear any of them if it were up to me. The only one I would wear maybe is the blue one. But I can tell that it's not mine. It's way too small. It's probably Jess'. That leaves a purple one, a pale pink one, and a minty green one. The purple one is Emma's. Purple is Emma's favorite color, so naturally that would be hers. That leaves the pink one and the green one. I swear if Megan made me a pink dress, so help me. I look at Becca. We're the only ones without dresses, and we don't know what one is ours. Great. I look at the clock. Five fifty three. Seven minutes until the guys arrive. Except Stewart. He already lives here, so he wouldn't be arriving. Becca finally picks hers up. The pink one. So that means that the green one is mine. Not bad. But I'm looking at the flowers. I see no green flowers. Oh, man.

Megan waltzes back into Becca's room. She looks amazing. Her yellow dress compliments her skin nicely, and the straps tie around her neck. There are some jewels around the top and it looks pretty cool. We slip into our dresses, and help each other with our zippers. We check each other out, and I must say, Megan did a nice job. Mine is a single shoulder, and it looks really nice with my eyes. Or so they all say. But the best thing is, that there's a pocket! Megan really outdid herself. But, before I can thank her, she walks over to the flowers. She makes sure they are dry, and hands them out. Jess gets the orange one, Emma the yellow one, Becca the blue one, and I get the pink one. Uh uh. No way. Cassidy Sloane does not wear pink. Megan is too busy pining them in our hair. When she gets to me I look her dead in the eye. No, I say with my evil glare. Megan pins it into my hair and walks away. She puts the other ones in boxes, and carries them down the stairs with her. We all follow her. She sets them out onto the hall table, and we wait. Not for long though. At six on the dot the doorbell rings. Stewart walks down the stairs and answers it. All the guys crowd into the foyer. We walk in to the hall and say hello. Megan says that the corsages are on the table. Crap. That's what those flowers are for. Tristan grabs my hand, and gives it a squeeze. He looks at me, and smiles. I look back at him, and wink. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to him. We're both the same height, even though he's a senior, and I'm a sophomore. I look at my friends. They all look so happy. Megan's standing with Simon, Becca and Zach are talking, Stewart and Emma are holding hands, and Jess and Darcy are smiling at each other.

"You look lovely, Cassidy." Tristan whispers in my ear.

I blush at this. I mean, I don't know anything about fashion, so I wasn't sure how this dress looked on me. I'm pleased at the compliment, though.

"You look pretty good too, Tris." I tell him. And he does. He's got a tux on, and a tie the same blue as his eyes.

We get our corsage, and Tristan nimbly pins it on my dress. I look at him. And then I remember what I was going to ask him.

"What does TLC mean?" I ask him.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He asks me.

"If I had figured it out, why would you ask you?" I tell him.

"True." He says. He looks at his watch, and announces,

"We should get going. It's nearly twenty after." He says.

We all pile into our cars. I'm riding with Tristan, obviously, and Simon and Megan. Emma, Jess, and Becca are going in the other car. I sit shotgun with Tristan driving. Simon and Megan are talking excitedly in the back seat. I look in the rearview mirror at them. They couldn't be more different. Simon is English, with curly blond hair and brown eyes. Megan, on the other hand, is Asian American, so she has almond shaped eyes, and black hair. I shouldn't really talk though. Tristan and I don't look that alike either. He's got dark hair, and blue eyes. I have bright red hair. I'm not talkin' strawberry blond here. I'm saying fire engine red, Red Sox red. I also have grey eyes. I don't know anyone else that does. We pull up to the high school, and get out. I look and take a deep breath. Here we go.

A/N: Sorry if it was a little confusing. It was all Cassidy's POV. Next chapter will be up, hopefully at the end of the week. Also. Any ideas on what TLC means. I got the story figured out. It'll probably be three to five chapters. If this is liked, I'll work on an A-Z one for this series. Which couple first though? Thanks, for reading. It wasn't very good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks to: Siriuslee & Lisa for reviewing. Siriuslee: I'm not giving any hints about it, but I like your guess. Lisa: Thanks, and I'll try to put as much Jess/Darcy in here, but I don't want to shift the focus of it to them. I will, though, work on a Jess/Darcy story though. Any ways, sorry if this gets confusing. They are at the dance now. And the rest of my story will be Cassidy POV. I can't really write from a guy's mind, since I'm a girl. Ha ha. On with the story!

_Disclaimer:_I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club. And, here's a thought: If I did, why would I be writing Fan Fictions about it? Yeah, there's a thought.

Cassidy's POV

We're here. Tristan shuts the car off and climbs out of the car. Him and Simon walk around to the other side of the car, where Megan and I are sitting. Honestly, I don't like it when he does it. It makes me feel helpless. I mean, I'm a big girl, I can do things myself. But the first we went somewhere together, I opened the door myself, and got out, and boy, Tristan was slightly annoyed, but more confused. That took a little bit of explaining, but I lost that battle, so now he always opens the door for me. Megan doesn't care. She likes it, apparently. I asked her why she liked it and she said that it was really sweet and polite for him to do that. I frankly, don't get it. Oh well. It doesn't matter. Tristan takes my hand as I climb out of the car. We look down the parking lot, and we see the others climb out of their car, a few cars down. We walk over to them, and walk towards the main entrance of Alcott High.

As we walk in to the school, there are chaperones standing at all the hallways, making sure the only place we go to is the gym. I see Mr. Flanagan, the principal, and a few parents. I glance around at the other kids around me. I see Ethan and Third with their dates, and a few other people I know from around school. As the crowd grows, Tristan holds my hand tighter, so he doesn't lose me in the crowd. I see the doors of the gym open, and see that we aren't moving towards them. I turn to Tristan, and ask him,

"Where are we going, the gym is that way." I tell him, pointing to the open doors.

"We're getting pictures taken. Didn't Becca or Emma tell you?" He asks, genuinely confused. Great. Leave it to my friends to not tell me that we were getting our pictures taken. I hate having my picture taken. I'd much rather be behind the camera. I know why they didn't tell me though. I probably wouldn't have gone. I mean a dress, pictures, and a _dance! _But I can see they had good intentions. They wanted all of us to be together and have fun.

As we reach the front of the line, a certain three letters creep into my mind again. TLC. That will be on my mind the entire evening. I start to think about the possible meanings for it. The Little Cat. Yeah, right. Toby Likes Cake. Like they would feed their parrot cake. As I think about this, we reach the front of the line, and are hustled onto the picture area. The photographer arranges us on the platform, in a way that all of us can be seen. He puts all the guys in back, since they are all taller than us. Except me though. He puts me and Tristan right in the middle. I look over to my other side. Darcy can't take his eyes off Jess. He must really, really like her. The photographer puts everyone with their date. Tristan wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me closer. I wrap my arm around him, and we all smile as the photographer snaps the picture. We all file off the platform, and meet up with Ethan and Third. Third is holding Ashley's hand tightly and you can tell they really like each other. They have been going out since, about eighth grade I think. Ethan is standing next to his date. Her name is Idelia Thompson. We have never really talked, but she is super nice, and really pretty. You can plainly see that they are having a great time. We reach the doors, talking and laughing, and walk in.

The gym looks pretty good, I must say. There are a lot of balloons, and streamers all over. There's a DJ in the corner playing music, and music is pumping out of the speakers. We find a table, and decide to get something to eat, considering that we didn't have time to eat. We wander up to the refreshment table, and there's pizza, salad, cookies, pies, cake, and other desserts and stuff. All of the sudden it comes to me. Holy crap. I figured it out.  
"Tristan!" I tell him. "I figured it out!" I say, very proud of myself.

"Well, what is it?" He asks me.

"Totally Loving Cake." I tell him, a smile creeping onto my face. He smiles and looks at me.

"Nice try, but no." He tells me, as he leans over and kisses my forehead. I sigh. Dang! I thought that was right. I guess not. Back to the drawing board. We each grab a slice of pizza and walk back over to our table. We sit down and start to eat. I look around again, and see everyone dancing. I can see Jess and Darcy and Megan and Simon dancing, and really having a good time. I glance at Tristan. He has a distant look on his face; one that I know means that he is off in Tristanland. I smile to myself. He is just so funny. He catches me chuckling to myself and raises an eyebrow. I shake my head and grab his hand. "Let's dance, Tris." I tell him. I take his hand and pull him on to the dance floor.

We reach the dance floor, and I start to dance. Tristan takes a little while though. But he starts dancing. We are definitely not the best dancers out there, but we're better than some people. I don't know most of the songs that the DJ is playing. Most of them are Top 40, and I listen to the variety station when I'm in the car. The DJ is playing a few songs that I know, but I don't care. I'm a dancing fool. The song we're dancing to fades into a slow song. Tristan looks at me and takes my hands. We start to dance, slowly to the music. The last time we danced like this was, either at the skating competition over the summer, or at the Regency Ball. The skating one doesn't count, probably because we were skating, and not dancing technically. Oh well. I'm having fun though. Whoa. Did I just say I was having fun? I'm at a dance, wearing a dress, got my picture taken, wearing makeup, and a _**pink **_flower in my hair! But, I am, with my friends, dancing with a guy who likes me, eating food, and actually, enjoying it. Wow. Never thought that I would ever say that. Tristan looks over my shoulder at someone. He nods quickly. We walk quickly off the dance floor and towards the doors. I turn around and see Emma, Stewart, Simon, Megan, and all the rest. We walk out of the school, towards our cars, and climb in. I look at Tristan and ask him,

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He answers me simply.

I turn around and look at Megan.

"Do you know where we're going?" I ask her.

"No idea." She answers me.

I look around the car. Where are we going?

**A/N: **Dun dun DUN! Just kidding. They aren't kidnapping them or anything. It's a surprise! Any more guesses on TLC? This was supposed to go up earlier this week, like Thursday or Wednesday, but I was busy. I know. Excuses. I had started it, and I didn't like it, so I just left it. I felt, uninspired. I'll try to finish this story up, by at least the second week of April, maybe. But I'm starting softball [If the snow ever melts] like, next week, and I won't have as much time to write. But, I won't abandon this story. I hate it when people do that. They write like, three chapters, and then they just leave it. No offense if you have done that. Anyway, read and review. Thanks.

P.S.:: I want to write the next chapter SO badly, but I can't. I have to research for a Social Studies project, due on Friday. [Which I haven't started..Ooops.] And, I just finished my math homework, which I didn't understand, but oh well. And I have to finish a painting for Studio Art too. I really want to write this next chapter. It's killing me. So this chapter will be up on, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday at the very latest. Cause my entire week is free, but I have a school thing on Friday, so not on Friday probably. And now I'm rambling. This is pleasant. Oh, and I'm thinking about a Jess/Darcy one too. My brain is on overload here. And I'm still rambling. Oh, and one more thing. This one was short, like only half the legnth of the first chapter. But I'm breaking the events up into chapters, so next chapter will be the mystery place, and then so on. Yeah, this A/N is super duper long. BuhBye for now, and gracias. - I just went all Spanish there. Can you beleive that? And that reminds me. I have a Spanish presentation tomorrow. Wow, I'm like writing my entire homework schedule here. Lo siento! - More Spanish. Bye for realzies this time. :]

schoolcandyshoppe


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Long time no writing. It is currently 9:21 PM and I'm working on the third chapter. I am super duper tired right now. I was just at a school thing, dancing with my friends, for about two hours. Yeah, so my legs are sore, and my voice is acting weird, cause I was yelling in the dance room. So yeah. Anyway, it left off, when they were in the car, going somewhere correct? Yeah, I believe so. Anyway, let's get onto the story.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club. I own, Idelia Thompson though. She's has not been mentioned in the books thus far. Hah.

Cassidy's POV

We're driving down the road, the car pretty quiet. Tristan has his hands wrapped around the wheel and his eyes focused on the road. Megan's staring out the window, and Simon is just sitting there, watching her. Suddenly, startling all of us, my phone rings. I turned it off vibrate, and a loud, Lady GaGa song is coming out of it. That isn't my ringtone, so it must be Becca texting me. She does that on all our phones. She changes her ringtone, and contact to something different. I look at the message. One new message, from Becca is Totally Awesome and Cassidy knows it. Wow. She would. I open it up, and read, Do you know where we are goin? No, I type back. Sorry. I put it in my lap, and sigh loudly. Tristan looks over at me, and gives me a half hearted smile. I sigh, and look out the window. He gets off the street, and pulls into the Concord Train Depot. Okay, now I'm confused. A train? Okay, now where are we going? Tristan finds a spot, and pulls in. We all climb out of the car, and into the train depot.

We walk into the station, and there's a train pulling in. I look at the Arrival/Departure board. There's a nine o'clock train to New York City. A nine fifteen one to Boston. And another New York City one, this one at eleven thirty. Darcy and Zach lead us all over to a table, and we sit. As soon as my butt touches the seat, Becca opens her big mouth.

"Okay, seriously, where are we going?" She says, very annoyed.

"Should we tell them?" Zach asks, looking from Darcy, Stewart, Tristan, and Simon, each in turn.

"We could…" Stewart says.

"But, we won't." Darcy says, grin breaking out on his face.

Wow, that's great. Suddenly, a thought comes to my mind. What about that thing we all have, called I don't know, a _curfew_?

"Guys, what about our curfew?" "Mines at eleven y'know." I say, looking at them.

"Oh all our parents know. They say we have to be home by twelve thirty, at the very latest." Simon says matter of factly.

"Oh, well then." I say, kind of annoyed. I mean, I wanna know where we are going! I sigh, and look around. It's boring here. I look at the giant clock, as another train rushes into the station. Nine o'clock. Nobody gets up to go catch the train. Guess we're not going to New York tonight. I think we're going to Boston, but I just keep it to myself. As I sit there, something creeps into my mind. TLC. Man, I can never cut a break. I push that thought from my mind and start thinking about what we're doing in Boston. We'll probably go out to eat, a movie or something. I look at all my friends. Becca looks annoyed, and Zach has his arm around her. Megan and Simon are talking, about something, I don't know, and honestly, don't care. Emma and Stewart are in a discussion about books probably. Jess is off in Jessworld, and Darcy is unconsciously playing with a strand of her hair. I try to be all ninja, and sneak a glance at Tristan, and see what he's doing. But of course, my ninja skills decided to go for a vacation tonight, and he catches me. He smiles, and chuckles silently. I swat him on the arm gently, and a "pained" expression crosses his face. I roll my eyes at him, and he takes my hand. He looks at the clock, and then at the other guys. We all get up, and we're off to the train platform.

As we arrive at the platform, the Boston train comes whooshing into the station. We all climb on, and find seats.

"So, we're going to Boston?" Jess asks.  
"Yeah, we are." Simon says. Tristan swats him on the arm.

"What was that for!" Simon says, irritated.  
"It was a **surprise**!" Tristan says, with a little bit of _duh_, coating the edges of his response.

"Oh, yeah. Well, Jess got it right, so what was the point in keeping it a secret?" Simon says, clearly annoyed.

"Forget about it." Tristan tells him.

The train leaves the station, and we're off to Boston.

{[(A/N I've decided to skip the train ride, cause it would be boring, and I want this chapter to be longer than just that up there^^ Anyway, they are in Boston now.:)]}

As we climb off the train, and leave the station, we start to walk towards a restaurant in Boston. We all walk in, and the hostess looks at all of us.  
"Can I help you?" She says, looking at each one of us in turn.

"Yeah. Could we have a table for, uhh, ten?" Stewart says, as he does the math in his head.

"Ten? Lemme check." The hostess says as she looks at her book. "Yeah, follow me." She says, as she leads us down the aisle, towards a big table towards the back. As we slide in, the hostess asks if we need anything.

"Not quite yet, thanks though." Simon answers, and the hostess walks away. The table is round, with a booth going all around it. We all settle in, and pretty soon, we're all talking to each other.  
"Guys, wanna play 20 questions?" Becca asks.

"How would we play that, there's ten of us." I tell her.  
"Well, I don't know, let's just play." She says. "Who wants to start?" Everyone looks directly at Becca. "Fine then. I'll start." She says. She thinks for about, ten seconds, and smiles. "Who was your first kiss?" She asks. We all look uneasily at one another. I don't really want to answer that, considering Zach's here, and he kissed me, and was my first kiss, even though I didn't like it.

"Cassidy." Zach says, quietly. We all turn to him and look. He looks up at us, his ears, a very faint shade of pink. I can feel Tristan's hand tighten around mine, and I'm pretty sure that my face is about as red as my hair.  
"Wait, if we were dared, or something, does it count?" Darcy asks.

"No dares or anything." Becca says.  
"Stewart." Emma says.  
"Emma." Stewart says. Well, there's three of us, and about seven more to go. Myself included.  
"Darcy." Jess says, almost inaudibly. She turns pink at this, and Darcy pulls her closer to him.  
"Josie Aarons, but, that was in like, fourth grade when she really liked me apparently." Darcy says, irritated. "But other than that, it was Jess." He says, giving Jess a squeeze.

"Simon." Megan says, quickly looking at all of us.

"Megan." Simon says. Well that leaves me, Tristan, and Becca. I look at Becca, who seems to be thoroughly enjoying herself, and Tristan, who is fascinated by something behind Jess' head.

"Cassidy." Tristan says, giving my hand a squeeze.  
"Zach." Becca says, not looking the least bit embarrassed. Everyone looks at me expectantly. Great.

"Well, it was Zach, but I don't think that counts, considering I didn't like him _that way_ at the time, and I threw my baseball glove at him after. So, it would be Tristan." I say, looking at each of them. I look at Zach, who looks the teeniest bit uncomfortable. The waitress comes back, with a pitcher of water and ten glasses. She sets them down on the table and leaves, with no word said to any of us.

"Who wants to go know?" Becca asks. She looks at all of us, and we are all staring back at her. "Okay, I'll go. But this better not turn into 'Becca Asks'." She says. She thinks for a second longer than she did last time. "Okay, do any of you guys have a song, as a couple?" She asks. We all look at each other, and then at our date. I can't remember the name of the song, but I know how it goes. _"You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can make me wild. Oh, you make me smile." _I hum softly.

"Animal, by Neon Trees." Simon says, with Megan looking at him, with a smile on her face.

"Please Don't Go, by Mike Posner." Zach says, a smile playing on his lips.

"Stairway to Heaven, by Led Zeppelin." Darcy and Jess say in sync. They look at each other, and lean in closer.  
"King of Anything, by Sarah Bareilles." Emma says, while Stewart just smiles. I look at Tristan, and he looks right back at me.

"I can't remember the name of it, but I know some of the words to it." I whisper to him.  
"I know. I can't either." He says. Everyone is looking at us with a "Well?" expression on their face.

"Well, we can't remember the name of it, but we know how it goes." I say, sheepishly.

"Well sing what you know." Darcy says.  
"Yeah, right." I say.

"Wait! I got it!" Tristan says. "Smile, by Uncle Kracker." He says. I smile at him.

"Right!" I say.

Stewart checks his watch. "Guys, it ten, if we want to do everything we planned, then we better get moving." He says. We all file out of the booth, and walk back up to the hostess. We give her the money for the water, and a pretty decent tip. As we walk out of the restaurant, I look up at the stars. You can't really see a lot of them, with the tall buildings in all, but it's really clear tonight. We walk down to the sidewalk, to our next big surprise.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know this chapter was definitely my worst. I'm sorry. This took me like two hours, and I really want to get this up. I was supposed to have a Lazy Day yesterday, but I went to the mall, and that killed my day. And today, I had mass for my dad at a later mass than usual. And I went and tried to find something for a craft I want to do, and I couldn't find it. And then, my mom took me to two different Hannafords, and a Price Chopper. Anyway, next update should be by the 28th, cause I have to go to a big competition on Saturday, and on Sunday, I'll be super tired. So anyway, this A/N is getting really long, but I'm sorry. This has to be said. So, fino a quando ho di nuovo tipo! {That was Italian, by the way }


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey… Yeah, I know this update is mad late, and I am SOO sorry. I've been busy with softball lately, and we have our first game on the 27th. And I have decided that there will be five chapters in this story, and that this is going to be kind of a filler chapter. Sorry, sorry! Also, thanks to: Gulaabi Haathi, peverellstone, Cecelia S. Bradley, Terri, and HopeRising11 for reviewing! It is deeply appreciated.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the Mother Daughter Book Club. It is a fantabulous series though.

**Cassidy POV**

We're walking down the streets of Boston, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do at ten o'clock at night, but the guys look pretty "scary" so I guess we're all good. And Jess is a black belt in tae kwan doe, ironically, so we've got some nice defense going on here. It's really nice out, it's cool, but it's not too cool and the sky is really clear. Tristan is holding my hand as we are walking down the street, the soft hum of the cars the background music to our night. Hey, that sounded pretty poetic, I must say. Yeah, not really. We abruptly turn the corner, and walk into a park. It's kind of dark, and there are a few people walking around, mostly in groups. And it's not like, pitch dark or anything, so it doesn't seem that scary. We walk around the park, all of us talking happily to each other, it all seems very calm. So calm, that a couple of letters of the alphabet decide to infiltrate my mind. TLC. Wow. What a night. My mind will never rest now. I sigh, and Tristan glances over at me. Oops. I guess that was kind of loud.

"Is something wrong?" He asks me, concern in his voice. "Are you sick?" He asks.

"Nah, I'm fine. But, something is kind of bugging me, though." I say.

"What is it?" He asks, a little bit worried.

"Well, what does TLC mean? I don't think we finished going over this?" I tell him.

"I'll tell you, later, I promise." He says, a little solemn and a little bit of a playful tone to his voice.

**{A/N: I'm watching American Idol and they just voted Stefano off. I wasn't surprised. Were you? I figured he was going… Anyway, back to the story. He was kind of cute though… Eh, whatever. Back to the story for real this time. Aww, he was kind of crying during his last song! I feel bad, he was only like 15, and that's like, a year older than me. And James the rocker dude was crying too! Aww! Now back to the story for real, like legit.}**

Wow. What a loser. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face. Shoot. Was that out loud? "Just kidding…" I say to him, trying to force a jokey tone into my voice. He nods, still confused. Stupid brain, would be TOO much trouble to y'know, make sure what I'm thinking is not said out loud? This is why I get in so much trouble, because the stupid brain filter is never working, and probably needs to be cleaned out. I sigh to myself, and sit down on a bench, and so does everybody else. Wow. Copycats. I look around the park, and it really is a nice park. There's a little amphitheater thing in one end of the park, where a couple of people are screwing around, being idiots. There really aren't a lot of people. Well, it is like ten thirty or something at night, so why would there be? I remember the one time, before Christmas, it was like nine thirty at night, and I ran across the street to give our neighbors their Christmas presents. Not only was I standing on their front porch for five minutes watching Calvin, some kid in my class and a very old friend of mine let his dogs out, while I'm standing there calling his name and knocking on the door, not even noticing me. Finally, he opened the door, and I dropped the presents when I handed them to him. He took them, and I was walking across the street to go back into my house, and there was this guy who was really tall, like as tall as me, watching me walk across the street, like five feet away from me. It creeped me out, so I ran into my house and looked out the window at him. He was walking his little dog. At nine thirty at night.

We're all just sitting on the bench, and it really is quite peaceful. I lean back, and close my eyes, just for a second. I'm tired for some reason, which is weird, since usually I act like I just smoked something and forgot my ADHD meds or something. I don't have ADHD though, my mom made sure of that when I was in third grade. And I also don't do drugs. I get enough of a high off life, so why bother. And yeah, there's that whole killing your body thing too. I must have dozed off, for like five minutes, max, since Tristan is shaking my shoulder gently and saying my name.

"Draw on her face! Does anyone have a Sharpie?" One of my friends says. Wow. I feel so loved. I sit up with a start, startling Tristan who was close to my head, and would have gotten a nice bruise if he hadn't moved.

"What time is it?" I ask, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ten to eleven. We have to go to the train station now." Simon says to me.

We all get up, and start the walk back to the train station. I look around the city, and it is still kind of busy, but not as busy as when we first came here. And it's not at all like New York. When we went there in sixth grade, I don't think the traffic ever stopped, no matter what time of the day. It was crazy. Boston is pretty nice, but I still think small town or suburb living is really the bomb. I don't know how you would deal with all this traffic and stuff, I don't like it. As we're walking, I realize that my feet are hurting me. I look down at my feet to see what shoes I have on. Oh. I still have those nice shoes on that my mother gave to Becca to make me where. They had to nearly duct tape them to my feet so I would wear them. Also, I am now aware that my flower clip things are still in my hair and on my dress. I would have thought that I would have ripped them out already, but I'm full of surprises. No, I just forgot that I was wearing them really. I guess I was having too much fun. The train station is in my view and I realize that this night is almost over. This makes me a teeny bit sad. I was having fun! I also realize that Tristan hasn't told me what TLC means. Loser. Just kidding, I think just in case that brain filter isn't working, and I accidently say that out loud.

We walk into the station and I look at the train board. I see that the Concord train is leaving at eleven fifteen. So that means we have five minutes before we have to get the train. I want to sit, since my feet are killing me, but the waiting seats look kind of gross. I know I'm not a girly girl, but I'm not going to place my butt, in a "couture" dress on a dirty seat. And I think that there's a hobo sleeping here too, since there is a very dirty man lying on a bench not too far away. Finally, I hear a train whoosh into the station and we all climb in. We all find our seats, and the train takes off. We're going home and this night really has been fun.

**A/N: **Wooh! Chapter four finally done! Also, thanks to: peverellstone again, for favoriting me as an author, and putting me as an author alert! Appreciated. Also, is anyone else Royal Wedding Obsessed, or am I the only American who is super pumped for it? Honestly, I think that I'm more excited for the Royal Wedding than my Uncle's wedding the next day. I don't know. But I was thinking, about the Royal Wedding of course, and MDBC! So do you think it would be a different kind of story where some of our favorite English guys, were royalty? And, the story would kind of be like Prince William and Kate's love story, but with my twist on it. And, also. For all you Zach lovers out there, I've been kind of thinking of a back story kind of thing on him. You don't really know much about him, so this would be my take on it. So let me know. And one more thing. My friend posts YouTube videos, and I am wondering if you guys want to see them. They are kind of funny, and I am in a few. But some things about where I live are mentioned so, I'm not sure if I'll link her in my profile. Let me know what you think, and I'll decide. And if I do decide to post the link, then please don't stalk us. Cause if you do, I'll quit FanFiction, and delete these stories. Yeah, that's right. So think twice before you decide to stalk. Thanks, and adios!

~~Megan~~

{BTW: That is my name. I know it's got nothing to do with my user, but my user has a "story" to it.}


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey…I know I haven't updated this in a long time. And I'm sorry. I know I said in one other chapter that I was going to finish this by the second week of April. Well, I meant of 2012. Just kidding…I had some terrible writers block, and I didn't know how I wanted to finish this…Also this is the last chapter. I think I just shed a tear. Nah, that was because my sunburn is killing me. Always wear sunscreen people. Yes, this is the last chapter. And we will figure out what TLC means. And it's a little different than what I was originally thinking, but a review changed how it would go. And thanks to these people for favoriting: hockeychick19, Melodiux, puppylove149, StopMakingExcuses, and tiffc10. And to these for alerting: Cecelia S. Bradley, LuvLife113, Melodiux, puppylove149, StopMakingExcuses, tiffc10, and wisegirlweasley. And the reviewer that changed the course of this chapter was, StopMakingExcuses. Loved the idea, and really gave me the boost to write this. And, I love your username. Big thanks to you! And here we go with the story.

_Disclaimer:_ No tengo MDBC. {I don't own MDBC. Loose translation.}

**Cassidy POV**

I must have fallen asleep on the train, for some reason unknown to me, cause I'm always wide awake, as if I drank about three bottles of Mountain Dew. But, I feel Tristan shaking my shoulder again. I shake his hand off me, and get up. I was having a pretty good dream. I walk out of the train, and out to the parking lot. I say goodbye to Becca, Emma, Jess, and the guys with them, since they're riding in the other car. I walk over to the car, and Tristan pulls out the keys to unlock it. He unlocks it, and I pull the handle. It won't open.

"It's still locked." I tell him. He pushes the button, I pull the handle, and it won't open. Seriously? He pushes the button again, and I pull the handle. It's still locked.  
"Cass. Let go of the handle." He tells me. I let the handle go, and sigh to myself, slightly annoyed. Why do these things happen to me? He pushes the button, and I wait a couple of seconds to be sure, and pull the handle. The door flies open, and scares me, it opened so fast. I jump out of the way so it doesn't hit me. Megan, Simon, and Tristan all look like they're going to laugh, and I glare at them. I climb in the car, and sit down with a huff. I buckle my belt, and sit there, thinking to myself as Tristan pulls out of the lot and onto the highway. I start thinking about TLC of all things. Tristan _said _he would tell me later, and we're almost home. He better do this soon. Whoa. I think to myself. That sounds kind of whiney. I take a deep breath, and try to calm myself.

I look over at Tristan, who is focused on the road and doesn't look like he's about to tell me. I look in the mirror at Simon and Megan. They're talking about something, unlike Tristan and I. I flick another glance at him, and he looks like he's thinking about something. I hope that it's TLC that he's thinking about. I sigh and look out the window, which is pretty pointless, since it's dark and I can't see anything. I hear a burst of laughter from Megan in the back, and she and Simon laugh in harmony, almost. I glance quickly over at Tristan, thinking he might have an idea about what they're laughing about. He must have been thinking the same thing as me, since when I look at him, he's looking at me, probably thinking the same thing as me. I smile, and laugh slightly to myself, and he does the same thing. I face forward again, feeling a little better than I did before. We drive into town, and first stop is probably going to be Megan's.

"Si, do you want me to drop you off at home once I drop Megan off? Then I'll go drop Cassidy off." I hear Tristan say to Simon. I wonder why he wants Simon out of here, I don't mind him, and he's pretty cool.

"Sure Tris. That's fine, I'm pretty tired." Simon says to Tristan. I wonder what Tristan could possibly want to tell me, that he doesn't want Simon to hear. Usually they tell each other everything. Or so I thought. I look at Tristan, with a questioning look on my face. He doesn't notice, since he's trying to see the street signs in the dark. He finally finds the right one, and we begin the drive up the giant hill to Megan's house. He looks at the mailboxes, trying to find Megan's. He stops suddenly, finding the right one, 523. He drives up the long driveway, being careful to make all the turns, since we don't want to end up on the lawn, or worse crash into a tree. He pulls up in front of the porch, the light on. Simon jumps out, and opens Megan's door. He takes her hand, and they walk up the stairs of her porch and inside the door. I sit there, with Tristan, in almost of an awkward silence. It makes me uncomfortable, since we usually never have an awkward moment. Are you supposed to? Like, if you're with the right person, then nothing should be awkward. Right? Is that just me or what? Is there like, a Dummy's Guide to relationships or something? I slant a glance at Tristan, and he doesn't look uncomfortable. Why me? I think miserably. So, I decide to think about TLC. Y'know, cause I'm bored and stuff. And in the middle of an awkward moment. With myself. Cause that stuff happens all the time. I see Tristan, like flutter his hands or something and of course it distracts me.

"Are you having, like a hand spasm or something?" I ask him and he looks at me confused, and laughs.

"Uh no. Thanks for your concern though." He says while laughing.

"Would you please explain to me what that was?" I ask politely.

"It's the universal hand signal for 'hawkward'." He says to me smiling.

"Hawkward? Alrighty then." I say laughing. He is so crazy. But I like that. I see Simon walk out of the house and back to the car. He slides in and buckles his belt. Tristan flicks a glance in the mirror, and smiles mischievously.

"Dude. You have lip gloss on your cheek." Tristan says to him. Simon's cheeks flush slightly, and he raises his hand to his cheek to wipe it off.

"Wrong cheek." Tristan says with a laugh, and Simon looks confused.

"She kissed this cheek." He says confused, and then he realizes how Tristan set him up.

"So, she kissed you?" Tristan asks him coyly.

"You're evil. I hope you know that." He says to him annoyed. I laugh at this.

"For the record guys, I don't even think she was wearing lip gloss." I say this, and they both laugh. It's true. I didn't see her put any on, I think. I don't really know what lip gloss looks like, I don't wear it. That is Becca's world. Tristan drives back down the road, towards the main road. He reaches the bottom, and drives down a little ways, not too far and stops in front of his house. He lets Simon out, and he scampers up the front steps. He waits until Simon is inside before he drives away. We're the only two left in the car, and the silence isn't awkward, or hawkward as Tristan would say. Just comfortable. So I think about TLC. Wait. Tristan begins with a T. Concord begins with a C. Tristan, what Concord? Lollipop? Lucky? Leaves? My heart drops as I think. Tristan's Leaving Concord. Oh my god. I look out the window, trying to figure out where we are. We're almost to my house. If he's leaving Concord, is he going to break up with me?

"Tristan. I figured out what TLC means." I say to him, miserable.

"Alright, what is it?" He asks, like there's not a care in the world.

"Tristan's. Leaving. Concord." I say to him, calmly saying each word, trying not to let the emotion spill over. I feel him stop short, and he's right in front of my house it turns out. He's rigid, and he's staring straight ahead.

"If you're going to break up with me, then do it. Don't hold out on me. I can take it." I say hollowly, trying not to cry. Stop. I think to myself. Don't you cry. It's not worth it, Cassidy. I flick a glance at Tristan, and he's staring at me, appalled.

"Cassidy. I'm not breaking up with you. I have no intention of doing that. I'm not leaving Concord anytime soon Cass." He says looking me right in my eyes. I know he's not lying, and I feel stupid for thinking that. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"Do you want to know what it really means?" He asks me, calmly, like he has all the time in the world. I nod at him quickly, really wanting to know.

"Tristan. Loves. Cassidy." He says, looking at me, like he's observing me under a microscope. I take a sharp breath in. He loves me? I feel him wrap his arm around me and pull me close into him.

"I love you Cass." He says into my hair, and I smile, filled with silly joy. I lift my head, and look him in the eyes.

"I love you too Tris." I say, surprised by how easily it comes out, and how natural it sounds. And then I do the most unexpected thing I did this evening. I kissed him.

**A/N:** And, here it is! All done! I told myself that I would finish this before I started school, so here I am, Monday night, 10:00, watching the season finale of Keeping up with the Kardashians. School is Thursday. Mission=Accomplished. I'm happy. Next one for P&HP should be up soon. I just updated Snapshots, so any ideas of F for me? I have zip. Zilch. Nada. Zero. Cero. I could go on. Actually, no I don't know anymore languages. So, review I guess. I feel sad, this is the last A/N for this story. It breaks my heart. Nah, not really. Any ideas for a new story? Will take ideas, since I'm down to only two stories. Adios!

-Megan.:]3


End file.
